Une journée à Almaty
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: La même ville. La même journée. Les mêmes entraînements qui se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Les mêmes espoirs, les mêmes doutes. Est-ce qu'il n'existait vraiment rien capable de briser la monotonie d'une journée à Almaty ? (Cadeau pour Saad Maia. Otabek / Yurio)


_Cette fic est écrite en cadeau d'anniversaire à Saad Maia, à qui j'ai emprunté le nom du coach d'Otabek. Je ne sais pas franchement quoi en penser, alors j'espère juste très fort qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il te plaira Maia ! Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

 _ **(06 septembre 2016, 07h00)**_

La musique de son programme court résonna dans la chambre et Otabek laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Pendant que les notes l'arrachaient définitivement au sommeil, il trouva à tâtons son téléphone et éteignit le réveil pour au moins profiter encore de quelques secondes d'obscurité et de silence. Il se motiva cependant à se lever rapidement. L'entraînement et l'imminence du début de la prochaine saison avaient beau aspirer toute son énergie, se rendormir et arriver en retard à la patinoire ne résoudrait pas grand-chose au problème initial. La douche tiède acheva de le réveiller et il rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Celle-ci l'accueillit d'un sourire et posa sur la table, devant la chaise sur laquelle il s'asseyait d'habitude, un grand bol de thé noir bouillant et deux tartines. Il la remercia vivement mais, intérieurement, ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était prévisible. A quel point chaque journée s'enchaînait toujours avec le même petit-déjeuner, les mêmes séances d'entraînement, les mêmes événements habituels et monotones.

Il s'assit à côté de sa mère et regarda d'un œil distrait les informations que la télé diffusait en boucle. Les décisions d'un gouvernement renouvelé systématiquement à chaque élection faute d'opposition. Les arrestations survenues pour soupçons d'espionnage au profit d'un autre pays. Les manifestations contre la hausse des prix qui faisait sombrer dans la misère de plus en plus de familles. Il détourna son regard du téléviseur en soupirant. Il avait beau avoir compris depuis quelques temps que les informations diffusées n'étaient pas des plus objectives, elles n'en restaient pas moins déprimantes. Pour autant, il ne songea même pas à suggérer à sa mère de l'arrêter. Il avait renoncé à comprendre pour quelles raisons elle tenait tant à suivre cette chaîne en permanence et à écouter sans cesse les mêmes informations. Le jour où il lui en avait fait la remarque, elle s'était contentée de répondre que c'était son seul moyen de se tenir informée. Peut-être qu'à force de voyager, Otabek avait oublié ce qu'était le quotidien en restant dans une même ville ?

L'air était encore frais mais le soleil déjà bien levé lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui à pied pour rejoindre la patinoire. Il avait hâte de reprendre les compétitions, de repartir en voyage, de ressortir de cette ville. Non qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il s'était habitué à voir des paysages et des ambiances différentes et Almaty, si elle avait un certain charme, restait toujours identique à elle-même. Toujours le même béton entrecoupé d'espaces de verdures plus ou moins grands, toujours les mêmes montagnes qui l'entouraient, toujours les mêmes cris et les mêmes klaxons qui résonnaient. Il savait que de nombreux touristes y venaient pour savourer tout ça, seulement, à ses yeux, l'habitude avait fait perdre de son charme à sa ville natale.

La vision des visages familiers à la patinoire atténua légèrement sa mélancolie et il discuta quelques instants avec d'autres patineurs pendant qu'il laçait ses patins. Il appréciait leur présence, bien sûr, mais se côtoyer quotidiennement faisait perdre l'intérêt des conversations et, passé les banalités d'usage, seuls les crissements des lames sur la glace brisèrent le silence. Otabek les rejoignit rapidement et entama sa routine d'échauffement. Après avoir travaillé quelques sauts basiques, il s'élança dans une pirouette allongée qu'il essaya de transformer en une pirouette royale. Il parvint à saisir son patin dans sa main mais il sut sans même avoir un avis extérieur que sa figure ne ressemblait à rien. Qu'il lui manquait encore trop de grâce et trop de souplesse pour réaliser la plupart des enchaînements que d'autres patineurs faisaient les yeux fermés.

\- Ce n'est pas franchement le genre de figure que j'aurais aimé te voir répéter, fit remarquer une voix douce.

Il releva la tête vers Yi Chin Hae, son coach, qui le regardait depuis la balustrade. Otabek se rapprocha de lui et l'entraîneur reprit :

\- Chaque patineur a ses points forts et ses points faibles. Mais cette discipline contient suffisamment de figures et de possibilités différentes pour que tu mises tout sur tes points forts. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir faire de telles pirouettes alors que tu en réussis très bien certaines autres et que personne ne peut rivaliser contre toi sur les sauts ?

\- Ça ne suffira pas à gagner, répondit Otabek d'un air fermé. Victor Nikiforov ne s'embarrasse pas de figures qu'il ne peut pas réussir, il les réussit toutes et parfaitement.

\- Victor ne sera pas dans la compétition cette année, rappela le coach, il est parti entraîner un patineur japonais qui n'a ni ta force ni ton endurance.

\- C'était un exemple, grommela Otabek. Tous les bons patineurs passent les figures qu'ils veulent, qu'importe s'ils ont eu des difficultés dessus ou non.

En prononçant ces mots, la vision d'un garçon blond de dix ans lui revint à l'esprit. Difficile d'oublier l'air déterminé et hargneux de Yuri Plisetsky. Il était évident que ce cours de ballet l'embêtait au plus haut point, pourtant, il mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements toute sa rage et toute son énergie. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, il entrait chez les séniors comme grand favori de la saison prochaine. Bien sûr que les efforts finissaient par payer, Yuri en était la preuve vivante. Seulement, Otabek aurait souhaité l'avoir compris depuis plus longtemps et avoir entretenu sa souplesse et sa grâce depuis ce jour-là, plutôt que d'avoir décrété qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de ballet. Est-ce que vraiment, cette décision prise il y a cinq ans pouvait condamner sa carrière et ses résultats aujourd'hui ?

Yi ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir et l'envoya travailler ses sauts. Otabek avait beau être réconforté par le fait de répéter des éléments sur lesquels il savait être le meilleur, il parvenait difficilement à faire taire la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui soufflait que travailler des figures qu'il maîtrisait ne ferait pas de lui le champion qu'il souhaitait devenir. Ce ne fût qu'à la fin de la matinée que Yi l'autorisa à travailler ses pirouettes. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à suivre les conseils de son coach sur la position de ses bras et de ses jambes, il sentait qu'il atteignait beaucoup trop tôt les limites de son corps. Que ses mouvements étaient encore loin, trop loin d'égaler ceux de la plupart des patineurs de sa génération et que ce constat était toujours plus agaçant et plus déprimant.

Otabek avait beau essayer de se persuader que son humeur n'était que passagère, chaque élément de la journée parut contribuer à rendre celle-ci encore plus monotone et routinière. Le même repas sur le pouce acheté dans la boulangerie à côté de la patinoire et mangé seul dans les vestiaires. Les mêmes séances de musculation, avec les mêmes exercices, et pour seule distraction les conversations toujours semblables avec les autres patineurs. Le même chemin du retour chez lui dans cette ville qui présentait toujours le même goudron et la même verdure entourés par les mêmes montagnes.

Il n'aimait pas dormir, pourtant, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait envie de dire que cette journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise, pourtant, il ne trouvait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel ou de désagréable. Sa séance d'entraînement n'avait pas été plus catastrophique que celles des autres journées, même la lassitude et le désespoir face à ses limites étaient les mêmes. Ses doutes aussi. La journée du lendemain serait similaire, de même que celle du surlendemain. Il avait toujours supporté cette routine en se disant que cet entraînement finirait par payer et lui assurer une première place au Grand Prix, seulement, il n'arrivait même plus à s'en convaincre lui-même. Sa troisième place aux Mondiaux de l'an dernier avait été surprenante, mais ça ne lui suffirait probablement pas à être à la hauteur cette année. D'ici la reprise de cette saison qui n'apporterait probablement rien de surprenant, les mêmes journées d'entraînement se succéderaient. Cette pensée le déprima encore plus et il finit par songer : _Dans un an. La même journée, celle du 06 septembre, mais dans un an. Tellement de temps se sera écoulé, elle sera forcément différente. Juste attendre un an._ Il savait que cette pensée ne se basait sur rien de fiable, pourtant, entrevoir une hypothétique porte de sortie à sa routine avait quelque chose de rassurant. Dans un an.

Il tendit la main et éteignit la lumière pour clôturer cette journée qui n'avait déjà que trop duré.

* * *

 _ **(06 septembre 2017, 06h59)**_

 _Toc toc toc._ Otabek se réveilla et resta immobile, l'oreille aux aguets. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu frapper à sa porte, pourtant, c'était la chose la plus improbable au monde. Sa mère aurait pu frapper pour une raison ou une autre, mais elle se serait permis d'entrer directement après. Et il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait être chez lui, une minute encore avant que son réveil ne sonne. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Peut-être, après tout. Il désactiva son réveil et s'apprêta à se lever quand les coups résonnèrent à nouveau, un peu plus fort. _Toc toc toc._ Cette fois, impossible qu'il l'ait rêvé. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Finalement, il était peut-être _encore_ en train de rêver.

\- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, grogna la personne face à lui. J'ai une sale gueule à ce point-là ?

Sa question et son ton traînant, ainsi que son sourire en coin, l'aidèrent à se persuader que tout ça était bien réel. Il était tout juste sept heures du matin et pourtant, Yuri Plisetsky était devant sa porte, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, semblant attendre qu'il réagisse et qu'il dise quelque chose. La veille au soir, il s'était demandé si cette journée serait particulière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la journée du 06 septembre lui était restée comme une journée particulièrement mauvaise l'année précédente. Il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel ou de si désagréable que ça, mais il s'en souvenait comme d'une journée plus que maussade, monotone et ennuyante à mourir. A l'époque, la promesse que certaines choses auraient changé d'ici un an l'avait motivé à s'accrocher et à supporter encore un peu la routine de sa carrière de patineur. Quand il s'était couché la veille, il s'était fait la remarque que c'était probablement raté et que cette journée risquait d'être sensiblement la même. A l'évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ? finit par souffler Otabek pendant que ses yeux écarquillés redevenaient progressivement aussi impassibles que d'habitude.

\- Tu m'avais dit de passer à Almaty un de ces jours, expliqua Yuri. Alors voilà, je suis là.

\- Yakov t'a vraiment laissé partir de Russie à un mois de la reprise du Grand Prix ? Et comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Ma mère ne te connaît pas…

\- Yakov m'a laissé une journée de repos. Ce que j'en fais ne le regarde pas. Et j'avais arrangé le coup avec ton coach, c'est lui qui a fait l'intermédiaire avec ta mère pour que je puisse venir sans que tu sois au courant. Pourquoi, t'aimes pas les surprises ?

Non, Otabek n'aimait pas les surprises. Elles étaient en général de mauvais goût, plus dérangeantes qu'autre chose vis-à-vis de son emploi du temps et ne faisaient plaisir qu'à ceux qui les organisaient. Pourtant, la venue de Yuri n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle était surprenante, bien sûr. Mais, une fois passé le choc, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa présence et son initiative. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, cette journée ne serait pas aussi mauvaise que celle de l'année dernière.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir de te voir, finit-il par soupirer. Tu as passé la nuit dans l'avion, non ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'il calculait le temps de vol et le décalage horaire à toute vitesse. Tu dois être claqué.

\- J'ai dormi pendant le voyage. Mais si tu as du café, je dis pas non.

\- Viens.

Yuri le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où la mère d'Otabek les attendait avec un sourire. Le patineur n'en revenait toujours pas que Yuri ait pu tout planifier avec son coach et elle pour venir sans l'en informer.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous préparez ce coup là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton coach m'a juste appelée pour me prévenir qu'un de tes amis viendrait, précisa sa mère pendant que son sourire s'élargissait, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Merci, souffla Otabek.

Yuri confirma en répétant ses remerciements pour son accueil pendant qu'Otabek préparait une grande cafetière. Une fois assis devant un bol fumant, le kazakh reprit :

\- Et Yi veut bien que tu viennes à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?

\- Il m'a même dit de ramener mes patins. Il pense qu'on pourrait tous les deux apprendre l'un de l'autre, un truc comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ce sera cool de patiner ensemble, approuva Otabek.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, ils s'engagèrent dans les rues d'Almaty éclairées par le soleil déjà chaud. A ses côtés, Yuri regardait dans tous les sens, semblant vouloir visualiser le plus de choses possibles.

\- C'est sympa, comme ville, commenta-t-il au bout de plusieurs avenues. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de verdure.

\- Il paraît que ça surprend, approuva Otabek. Tiens, on peut passer par là, si tu veux.

Le kazakh l'entraîna vers un parc ombragé et, si Yuri ne dit rien de particulier, Otabek n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il savourait le paysage et l'odeur de l'herbe mêlée à la rosée matinale. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la patinoire où ils s'engagèrent rapidement sur la glace. Ils patinèrent côte à côte pendant leur échauffement, et Otabek s'attarda rapidement sur les figures et mouvements que Yuri faisait. Le russe enchaînait dans sa routine d'échauffement, sans donner l'impression de fournir aucun effort, des mouvements qui demandaient pour lui-même toute sa concentration sur la position de ses jambes et toute la souplesse dont il était capable. Yuri sembla capter son regard et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, souffla-t-il. Tu es toujours aussi impressionnant sur la glace.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Yuri avec panache. Cette année je suis bien décidé à éclater le porcelet et l'ancêtre. Les deux premières marches du podium se disputeront entre toi et moi !

Otabek haussa les sourcils face à son assurance.

\- Toi, oui. Mais comment tu peux être sûr que je te talonnerai d'aussi prêt ? Je n'ai pas ta grâce ou ta souplesse.

\- Viens pas me raconter que tu n'as rien d'autre capable de faire la différence. Tu m'avais dit que tu préparais un truc spécial pour cette saison, non ? J'ai le droit de le voir ?

La question de Yuri le poussa à réfléchir. Oui, il préparait quelque chose de spécial sur lequel il misait tout pour la saison prochaine. Quelque chose que toute la grâce et toute la souplesse du monde ne pouvaient pas aider à faire, car seules sa force et sa puissance le lui avaient permis.

\- Après que tu aies fait tous ces kilomètres pour qu'on patine ensemble, difficile de refuser ! conclut-il.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du russe pendant que celui-ci s'appuyait nonchalamment à la balustrade pour mieux l'observer. Otabek effectua quelques sauts simples pour finir de s'échauffer, avant de reprendre de la vitesse. Alors qu'il amorçait sa courbe, sa jambe s'élança et son corps entier tourna. Beaucoup plus que ce à quoi Yuri s'était attendu en reconnaissant le saut qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Otabek retomba sur la glace impeccablement et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers Yuri.

\- Bordel, s'exclama celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, un quadruple axel ?! C'est dément ! Putain, tu réalises que tu vas être le premier mec au monde à l'avoir réussi ?!

\- Il faut encore que je le réussisse en compétition, nuança Otabek en le rejoignant. Mais j'en ai eu marre de me lamenter sur mon manque de souplesse. Alors j'ai cherché autre chose pour impressionner.

\- Ça déchire grave ! confirma Yuri. Tu me mets une sacré pression !

Avant qu'Otabek n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, la voix de Yi les interpella :

\- Déjà en train de bavarder, jeunes gens ?

Le sourire sur le visage du coach leur fit comprendre qu'il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Otabek le connaissait suffisamment bien pour se douter qu'il était là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu son quadruple axel et il en eut la confirmation lorsque Yi reprit :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ce matin, vous vous débrouillez très bien tous les deux.

Ils acquiescèrent et Otabek se retourna vers Yuri :

\- Et toi ? Tu nous prépares quoi cette année ?

\- Regarde ça ! s'exclama le russe en s'éloignant de la barrière.

Après avoir pris de la vitesse, Yuri s'élança dans une pirouette assise et les yeux d'Otabek s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que le corps de Yuri se tassait sur lui-même. Le kazakh n'avait jamais vu une pirouette assise aussi basse ailleurs que dans les compétitions féminines, pourtant, Yuri semblait pouvoir la faire les yeux fermés.

\- Impressionnant, approuva-t-il lorsque le russe le rejoignit.

\- C'est pas si compliqué, en fait. C'est Mila qui m'a filé pas mal de tuyaux pour la réussir. Tu veux essayer ?

Ils retournèrent vers le milieu de la piste et passèrent plusieurs heures à se montrer mutuellement différentes figures, se corrigeant l'un l'autre. L'horloge de la patinoire affichait 12h30 quand Yuri se laissa tomber sur la glace en soupirant :

\- J'ai jamais été aussi claqué après un entraînement avec Yakov.

\- Tu viens de passer trois heures à patiner alors que tu n'as dormi qu'à moitié cette nuit, nuança Otabek. Inutile d'insister et de te blesser, Yakov ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Tu viens manger ?

Yuri approuva aussitôt et Otabek le laissa ranger ses patins dans son propre casier avant de l'entraîner vers un restaurant face à la patinoire. Une fois assis devant les cartes, Yuri observa d'un œil dubitatif les noms de plats plus inconnus les uns que les autres avant de relever la tête vers Otabek :

\- Il y a quoi qui est bon ?

\- Dans ce resto, à peu près tout. Mais si tu aimes les viandes bouillies, alors tu ne peux pas faire une journée ici sans goûter un Besbarmak. Il est excellent ici en plus !

Yuri suivit le conseil du kazakh et, lorsque le serveur eut amené les deux plats, il goûta du bout de sa fourchette avant que son regard ne s'éclaire violemment.

\- C'est super bon ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant aussitôt une deuxième fourchette.

Otabek laissa échapper un imperceptible sourire devant l'enthousiasme du russe. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là pour la journée, juste parce que lui-même avait lancé un peu en l'air au détour d'une conversation qu'il pouvait passer. Cela lui paraissait surréaliste mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ça et d'apprécier cette journée. D'apprécier la présence de Yuri.

Une heure s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la salle d'entraînement hors glace. Otabek devait travailler sa musculation mais Yi avait longuement conseillé à Yuri d'éviter de toucher aux haltères pour ne pas se blesser au vu de sa fatigue. Ne supportant pas de rester immobile, il ramena un tapis à côté du banc de musculation d'Otabek pour pouvoir travailler sa souplesse tout en continuant à discuter. De leurs entraînements respectifs, de la prochaine saison, de Saint-Pétersbourg, d'Almaty, de tout et de rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yuri resta allongé sur son tapis, les mains croisées sous sa tête et les yeux mi-clos que Otabek leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale.

\- Il est déjà 16 heures, nota-t-il. Tu reprends l'avion à quelle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf, répondit Yuri sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu préfères faire un tour en ville ou rentrer à la maison pour te reposer ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour pioncer, j'aurais tout le temps de le faire sur le retour.

\- Alors allons-y !

Otabek connaissait par cœur les rues d'Almaty, ses parcs, son architecture, son marché à ciel ouvert. Mais, en constatant les yeux écarquillés et brillants de Yuri, il avait l'impression de les redécouvrir sous un autre œil. Peut-être qu'effectivement, l'habitude et la lassitude l'empêchaient de voir en temps normal la beauté de sa ville et à quel point elle était spéciale. A quel point l'odeur d'épices et de viande se mêlait à l'air frais des montagnes environnantes pour former un endroit et une ambiance uniques au monde. L'espace d'un instant, Otabek se demanda comment il avait pu emprunter ces rues deux fois par jour sans jamais s'en rendre compte, sans jamais voir ce que Yuri y voyait et lui montrait du doigt en s'extasiant toujours davantage. Au fur et à mesure de leur visite, Otabek se surprit à être contaminé par son enthousiasme et il ne tarissait plus d'explications et de détails sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient. La cathédrale d'Ascension qui était la seule au monde à être construite en bois, sans une once de métal, et dont la solidité continuait de stupéfier tous les experts en construction. Le musée central qui ne résumait que l'histoire du pays mais qui était de fait le plus grand musée au monde de par la multitude d'objets à y exposer et de choses à en dire. Le zoo qui s'étalait sur plus de vingt hectares et qui faisait partie des plus diversifiés de la planète. Lorsqu'enfin, après une heure et demi de promenade, ils atteignirent le parc d'Ile-Alatau, ils ne prirent que quelques minutes pour s'extasier sur sa beauté paradisiaque avant de s'effondrer sur un coin d'herbe.

\- Ça t'a plu ? demanda Otabek.

\- C'était dément, confirma Yuri qui s'était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Pourquoi tu m'avais jamais dit que ta ville était aussi extra ?

Otabek réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question avant de répondre :

\- Je crois que je l'avais oublié. Que je m'en rendais plus compte à force d'y vivre depuis toujours.

Yuri acquiesça :

\- Si ça se trouve, ça me fait ça aussi à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il faudra que tu passes pour vérifier.

\- Volontiers.

Un silence s'installa et Otabek finit par se laisser également tomber dans l'herbe, allongé à côté de Yuri. Seuls les cris des oiseaux et les murmures des passants du parc résonnèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Yuri ne regarde sa montre et soupire :

\- Il va pas falloir que je traîne. Yakov est capable de venir me chercher jusqu'ici par la peau du cou si je ne suis pas là demain parce que j'aurais raté l'avion.

\- La prochaine fois, viens ici pour la semaine. Y a aussi plein de trucs sympas à voir aux alentours de la ville.

\- Eh, c'est à toi de venir chez moi la prochaine fois ! rappela Yuri.

Ils se relevèrent et sortirent du parc. D'un geste, Otabek arrêta un taxi dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent et ils atteignirent l'aéroport une demi-heure plus tard. Yuri n'ayant aucun autre bagage que son sac à dos, ils atteignirent rapidement le poste de police qu'Otabek ne pourrait pas franchir. Yuri se retourna vers lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main. C'était cool.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Otabek. Merci à toi ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne journée.

D'un geste, Otabek prit la main tendue de Yuri et la serra longuement, comme s'il cherchait à repousser le plus longtemps possible le moment où il devrait finalement le lâcher. Yuri finit par le lâcher doucement et sembla soupirer à contrecœur :

\- Allez, à un de ces quatre. Passe en Russie quand tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir. Bon retour.

Il regarda Yuri passer en quelques minutes le poste de police et se retourner pour lui adresser un dernier geste de la main avant de partir vers un couloir, disparaissant du champ de vision d'Otabek. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes immobile, son regard fixé à l'endroit où Yuri avait disparu. Revenant lentement sur ses pas, il trouva un taxi qui le ramena vers le centre d'Almaty. Pendant que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, il se fit la remarque que la veille au soir, à la même heure, il s'était attendu à ce que cette journée soit particulièrement banale, monotone et ordinaire. Elle aurait pu l'être. Mais, par sa simple présence, Yuri était parvenu à la transformer en une journée extraordinaire.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _Souvenez-vous que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
